You're my loveprize RusAme
by hinataamatsu
Summary: Alfred F. Jones es un fotógrafo independiente de 23 años, que se enorgullece de su trabajo y siempre trata de conseguir una primicia importante. Después de tomar fotografías de las actividades empresariales criminales del señor Ivan Braginsky, Alfred se ve envuelto en un sinfín de problemas entre la mafia China y la Rusa.


Esta es una adaptación del manga You're my loveprize in Viewfinder de Yamane Ayano (la amo) uno de los pocos mangas que sigo y que es muy asdasdjkd (xox)! Las personalidades de los protagonistas se parecen tanto a la de Ivan y Alfred que no pude aguantarme y hacer de ello un fic. Habrá demasiadas escenas de sexo, violación, secuestro, mafia, deseo, celos, posesión, muerte y demás.

Así que amantes del RusAme, espero os guste mi intento de adaptación de este grandioso manga, no haré todos los capítulos -es mogollón y creo que me explayé demasiado en éste :S-, pero supongo haré los que más me gustaron sin perder el hilo de la historia.

Sin más que decir: Disfruten :D RUSAME FOR THE WIN!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any character**

**Advertencia: Violación, secuestro, uso indebido de objetos, bondage, sexo.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

** I.-**

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Seattle, a pesar de ser primavera, por las noches la temperatura solía descender unos cuantos grados.

Alfred era un joven fotógrafo independiente de 23 años, llevaba un tiempo trabajando para un diario local, quien tenía como jefe a un japonés. Siempre intentaba conseguir las mejores primicias sin importar qué, a veces solo era una simple toma para un tabloide, como tomar fotos a la nueva amante del alcalde o si había algún negocio ilegal o dinero obtenido de extrañas fuentes. No le importaba desperdiciar horas de horas esperando al momento perfecto detrás de un arbusto o escondido en un coche para la capturar in fraganti a quien fuese su objetivo; su constancia, perseverancia y terquedad –la mayoría de veces- hacían de él alguien difícil de eludir una vez se trazaba algo.

Esta vez, su objetivo eran dos hombres que según rumores de sus fuentes estaban metidos en negocios con la mafia rusa y había mucho dinero implicado, dinero lavado posiblemente. Buscando un ángulo y posición adecuados, Alfred con su inseparable cámara se situó en lo alto de una construcción sin terminar que había en el puerto donde dicho encuentro se iba a llevar a cabo.

"Siento haberlo hecho esperar"

"Lo tienes?"

"Por supuesto, está aquí" el hombre con el traje gris le enseñó una maleta llena de dinero al otro de traje negro.

"Muy bien, guárdalo contigo, recuerda que nadie debe enterarse de esto"

El lente de la cámara enfocaba muy bien aquella imagen, los dos hombres intercambiando el saludo de 'trato hecho' con la maleta llena de dinero en mano de uno de ellos. "Jackpot" dijo Alfred al haber capturado la mejor de las tomas posibles en ese lugar, aunque las imágenes eran un poco turbias, el rostro de las personas eran notorias. Su cámara no era de las mejores, pero desde que optó por comenzar esa vida, siempre lo había acompañado, e incluso varias tomas fueron puestas en primera página de varios diarios o tabloides; así que era su inseparable amiga.

(~)

"Mr. Braginsky, acerca del incidente de las fotografías de ayer…ellos pudieron detener su publicación, pero al parecer la policía ahora está metiendo sus narices por la tienda. El dueño de la tienda "Sion" fue pillado por una cámara mientras hacía sus transacciones. ¿Qué haremos al respecto?"

Iván estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, cruzaba las manos posando los codos en su escritorio mientras su cabeza se asentaba entre sus manos, estaba observando atentamente unas fotografías que mostraban a un joven rubio, con gafas que ocultaban un par de ojos azules, vestía una chaqueta de bombero de color marrón, una camiseta blanca y estaba mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado.

"Estoy seguro que puedo persuadirlos con algo de dinero. Déjame el resto a mi" decía, sin quitar la mirada fija en la fotografía.

"Si señor"

El hombre no dijo nada más y se retiró de su oficina, la cual estaba situada en lo alto de un edificio, edificio que pertenecía a Braginsky, después de todo ese era uno de los tantos lujos que se podía permitir el jefe de la mafia rusa.

"Hmm Alfred Jones? Un joven promesa de la fotografía huh? Tiene un buen punto de vista, pero si trata de arruinar mi imagen, no lo dejaré hacer lo que le plazca. Primero tendré que castigarlo por meter las narices donde no debe…"

Habían pasado unos días desde que Alfred tomó aquellas fotografías y fue felicitado por su jefe por haberlas conseguido. Él se sentía muy orgulloso y por supuesto que le encantaba ser elogiado por todos, pero la parte que más disfrutaba era la paga, después de todo a su temprana edad ya vivía solo en un departamento, se había independizado nada más cumplir los 18, aunque no fuera legal, se las ingenió para hacer de su hobby una profesión y necesitaba el dinero para pagar las cuentas.

Fuera de su vida profesional, con lo que le quedaba de tiempo libre, solía salir con sus mejores amigos Kiku y Arthur, a pasear, hablar y la mayoría de veces a comer, como no tenía un horario fijo para las comidas por su complicado trabajo, cuando podía se embutía de Mc Donalds o KFC lo cuál sus amigos le recordaban que no era algo muy sano, pero él les respondía que como a veces no comía y con todo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir sus primicias era bastante ejercicio para compensar sus raros hábitos alimenticios.

Ese día, el rubio paseaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, iba por le habitual camino hacia su trabajo, cuando de repente vio estacionarse a un coche negro con lunas polarizadas y de él salieron cuatro hombres trajeados que iban su dirección. Su primera reacción fue echar a correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, uno de ellos lo había pillado por la chaqueta, los otros vinieron a su alcance y le cubrieron la cabeza con un saco negro mientras apresaban sus brazos por su espalda, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba dentro del coche en dirección desconocida con esos tipos. Todo tenía una pinta fatal.

Tras un largo camino en el coche, escuchó cómo se estacionó, se abrieron las puertas y los hombres tiraron de él, haciéndolo caminar hacia un ascensor el cual tardó como pocos minutos en parar. Al salir del ascensor le quitaron el saco negro de la cabeza e inmediatamente golpearon su cabeza contra el muro más cercano.

"Quién coño sois tíos!? ¿Qué creen que hacen?"

Mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de los hombres, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban más y más, volteó la cabeza para ver y se encontró a un hombre que también portaba un traje -pero ese traje era con diferencia más elegante que el de sus captores- alto, de presencia imponente, de unos aproximadamente treinta y picos años, cabellos cenizos, un perfil muy estilizado y ojos de color lavanda. Si no lo hubiera visto en esa circunstancia hubiera podido pensar que tal vez se trataba de un modelo de aquellos a quien rara vez fotografiaba, pues él prefería a las chicas antes que a los tíos.

"Alfred Jones? -preguntó el ruso mientras clavaba su mirada en la del joven- Así que eres tu quien ha estado metiendo su cuchara en asuntos privados del secretario del congresista Sion."

A pesar de que su sola presencia era intimidante, él no bajaría la mirada ante nadie, después de todo esa imagen iba a quedar grabada para toda su vida "Quién eres?"

"Problemas como ese no son buenos para el negocio. Tengo algo que me gustaría preguntarte"

"Qué quieres conmigo? Si queréis las fotografías, éstas ni siquiera salieron bien. Las tiré todas, ahora déjame ir!" mentía, después de todo a pesar de que su jefe lo felicitó por ello a las pocas horas se enteró que habían cancelado su edición por extraños motivos.

"No hay nada que temer, Da? Sólo contesta mi pregunta con un buen chico. De verdad necesito saber esto, no me lo dirás?"

"No sé de qué me hablas. E incluso si te lo dijera, qué planeas hacer con eso?"

Sus súbditos notaron que el tono de voz del rubio estaba muy subido, y como fieles seguidores no dejarían que nadie le levantase la voz a su jefe. Entonces uno de ellos le plantó un golpe en su estómago con su rodilla, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de dolor y cayera al suelo de rodillas, fue tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin respiración, teniendo que toser varias veces para retomar su respiración. Su rostro albergaba muecas de dolor, confusión e ira; abrió uno a uno sus ojos y dirigió sus azules orbes hacia el jefe de aquellos, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa sombría en sus labios.

"Cosas malas le pasan a los niños desobedientes. En este mundo, si vas a estar metiendo tus narices en los negocios de otras personas, tendrías que tener más cuidado contigo mismo"

Los súbditos se habían descuidado al dejarlo caer luego del golpe y no lo estaban mirando.

"Eso ya lo sé" le respondió y rápidamente se zafó del agarre, se levantó y concentrando sus fuerzas en su pierna, tiró una patada hacia atrás golpeando a dos de los hombres y huyendo inmediatamente. Vaya que era rápido! Ellos le gritaron 'detente' pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Uno de ellos maldecía al insolente chaval, pero el otro le dio una palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, después de todo Alfred estaba corriendo sin dirección alguna, dentro del edificio, donde el único lugar al que llevaba aquel pasillo era hacia la azotea

El rubio preso del miedo y con todo el chute de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, se dejó llevar y abrió la única puerta que logró encontrar camino arriba. Eso era todo, se encontraba en la azotea sin ningún otro lugar a donde escapar, corrió hacia el extremo de la barandilla mientras oía como los hombres llegaban allí y se acercaban detrás de él murmurando que no había lugar hacia dónde ir, incluso uno de ellos susurró 'atrapado como una rata'.

Alfred simplemente sonrió al escuchar aquello y volteó la mirada para ver que junto a ellos estaba su jefe, le dedicó una mirada desafiante y contestó "He estado en peores situaciones, siendo perseguido por un grupo de viejos Yakuza de la mafia japonesa" retiró su mirada de aquellos ojos lavanda que con sorpresa observaban como el joven saltaba la barandilla y se lanzaba hacia abajo, sus orbes se abrieron más ante tal acto y rápidamente se acercó para ver lo que había pasado con el rubio.

Éste había visto que al costado del edificio había un gran letrero comercial con suficientes ranuras para poder cogerse a ellas y usarlas como escalera. Mientras bajaba el rubio subió su mirada para ver un par de ojos lavandas que lo miraban atentamente, se rió sarcásticamente y le sacó la lengua, continuando camino abajo. Las personas que estaban caminando cerca empezaron a comentar el acto de que había hombre descendiendo de las alturas, voces y murmullos a su alrededor.

Los súbditos estaban tan sorprendidos como su jefe, el chaval había saltado desde esa altura sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Usted vio eso?" le preguntaban con gran asombro, obteniendo como respuesta una risa entre dientes del ruso, quien ahora parecía más que interesado en aquel fotógrafo.

(~)

"Jezz! No estoy bromeando. Me torcí mi pequeño dedo cuando salté de ese lugar"

"Hey Yama-san, quién es este tipo?"

"Otra vez Jones, haciendo cosas locas. Pero ese hombre debió ser Mr. Braginsky, el club en el cuál has estado averiguando es de su propiedad" le respondió su jefe quien sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios y un periódico con ambas manos.

"Esos tíos me persiguieron, sabes? no es suficiente mal, que ellos me hayan pateado en el estómago?"

"Por eso es que te lo digo Jones. Deja de meterte en escándalos que tengan que ver con drogas"

Alfred estaba sentado alado suyo con la mano puesta en su barbilla mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que su jefe le contaba "Vale, entonces acerca de Braginsky…él debe ser el que está implicado en el escándalo con las drogas." Murmuraba mientras ponía un rostro de emoción único.

No era la primera vez en que su jefe le advertía del peligro de verse metido en líos de este tipo, pero el rubio era muy cabezota, una vez se le pasaba algo por la mente no paraba hasta dar por terminado el asunto. "No hay nada que un chaval como tú pueda hacer. Mejor cuida tu espalda cuando estés cerca a Mr. Braginsky. Públicamente él es conocido como un importante mánager de Night Clubs para gente de clase alta. Pero también hay un rumor que dice que debajo de esa careta de negocio, él es un importante traficante de drogas envuelto en contrabandos."

Hablarle de esa manera al rubio era como decirle a un niño de cinco años que no tocara ese botón, pues podría pasar algo malo, se sabía que mientras más prohibido y peligroso fuese su objetivo el interés del rubio se incrementaría a niveles estratosféricos.

"Qué es tan sorprendente acerca de él?" le preguntaba arqueando una ceja.

"Con la poca experiencia que tienes, éste tipo está fuera de tu liga." Y allí estaba la tentativa advertencia que simplemente encendía ese travieso fuego interior del rubio.

"Si sigues haciendo el mismo tipo de cosas como los demás, nunca te convertirás en un hombre. Eso fue lo que un viejo fotógrafo una vez me dijo" se refería a su jefe, ya que prácticamente veía a Yama-san como un padre o hermano mayor porque lo aconsejaba mucho, a pesar de que no hiciera caso casi ninguna vez, pues era demasiado impulsivo. Cosas de la juventud como diría el hombre japonés.

(~)

Unos días después en las noticias televisivas ya se hablaba acerca de la investigación que la policía había estado haciendo acerca del tráfico de drogas que había sido descubierto en un lugar cercano, comunicando la posibilidad de la existencia de una organización envuelta en aquello. También informaron de la presencia de un joven que al parecer era amigo de un detective, pero que se creía que aún no había donado información alguna a la policía.

Iván estaba en su apartamento, recién había salido de la ducha, tenía el cabello aún mojado y gotas de agua recorrían su pecho, solo estaba con un albornoz blanco sentado en el sofá de la sala, escuchando las noticias y hablando por teléfono con alguien.

"Entendido. Da, yo me encargo del resto." Colgó la llamada y miró hacia las grandes ventanas de su apartamento, pensando en aquel acto de locura del aquel joven saltando desde la azotea "Esto va a ser divertido" se dijo y sonrió mientras tomaba su taza de té que tenía al costado 'Creo que me gustaría jugar con él un poco más' pensaba, ya que dicho acto aquella noche hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente, le hizo sentir como si estuviera cazando a un animal salvaje, una presa muy tentativa a sus ojos.

(~)

Esa misma noche, el intrépido rubio volvió por más –había caído en las redes del ruso, cautivado por el peligro que representaba envolverse en sus asuntos, pero la primicia era como miel y él era la abeja- tenía puesto una gorra para cubrir su rostro, su típica chaqueta de bombero con el número 50 dibujado detrás, unos pantalones cómodos, deportivas y como no su cámara. Estaba sentado detrás de un pilar encima de la misma construcción en el muelle.

Esa tarde su jefe lo había llamado para informarle que esa noche en el almacén del muelle, iba a tomar lugar una gran venta de drogas a gran escala.

Como ya había pasado una hora y nadie aparecía, primero pensó que tal vez lo había enviado allí para distraerlo del caso. Pero de pronto vio como alguien con un traje negro salía de las sombras y aparecía bajo el foco del almacén. Sólo un hombre? Pensaba, pero con ayuda del objetivo de su cámara enfocó al sujeto y vio que no era otro que Braginsky, quien a los pocos segundos le dirigió la mirada como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba, esos ojos lavanda atravesaron el lente de la cámara y atravesaron las orbes azules de Alfred, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío por su espalda.

Se tiró hacia atrás y luego vio como unas manos con un pañuelo se acercaban hacia su boca y nariz desde atrás, se sacudió tratando de alejarlas, pero el líquido en el que estaba embebido aquel tejido lo dejó sin reacción, cayendo profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos.

Iván sonrió al ver como sus súbditos traían en hombros al pequeño hombre inconsciente, haciéndoles señal para que lo metieran en su coche, el subió junto al rubio y se marcharon del muelle.

Alfred sintió como un frío líquido era lanzado por su cabeza y rostro, haciendo que comenzara a despertar de su largo sueño.

"Ah, así que ya estás despierto. Alfred Jones" le dijo Iván, quien sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios, ya no portaba el saco, solo la camisa blanca media entre abierta y la corbata roja a medio deshacer y sus pantalones.

El rubio primero abrió sus ojos y divisó al hombre parado frente a él, que tenía el vaso que volteado aún encima de su cabeza. Luego de unos segundoss fue consciente del frío que empezaba a tener, pero por qué; miró hacia su cuerpo y estaba casi totalmente desnudo, casi porque lo único que portaba era una serie de correas atadas en todo su cuerpo, sus manos sujetadas por cadenas que estaban por encima de su cabeza, las piernas unidas a las correas de sus tobillos, manteniendo la pose arrodillada haciendo imposible el que si quiera pudiese pararse y finalmente unas cintas atadas desde sus caderas que terminaban en forma circular alrededor de su miembro, apresándolo por arriba y por abajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, estaba asustado, consternado y avergonzado.

"Q-Que es esto? Hey! Qué rayos está pasando?"

"Pensé en concederte un deseo" le dijo, soltando el vaso hacia un lado y tomando una de sus piernas para empujarlo hacia atrás, haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas, con las piernas levantadas y abiertas debido a las correas y los brazos en alto por las esposas que estaba sujetas en algún lugar del techo "Que vista!" decía el ruso devorando con la mirada el cuerpo del rubio.

"P-Por qué haces esto? Soy un tío..! Deja de mirarme de esa forma!"

"Te ves asustado. Tú querías saber más acerca de mi, Da? Entonces te lo diré, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." Diciendo esto, el ruso sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Le tapó la boca al rubio y le obligó a inhalar su contenido. No teniendo opción alguna, él la aspiró fuertemente ya que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Qué contenía ese frasco? Se preguntaba, ya que tenía un olor raro.

"Cómo se siente? –le decía mientras se acercaba a su rostro y posaba su pulgar sobre su labio inferior haciéndolo abrir la boca- Te comenzarás a sentir muy bien pronto" acercó más su boca hacia la oreja del rubio e introdujo su húmeda lengua dentro de su oído, haciendo que el rostro de Alfred se sonrojara completamente.

Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, mientras que el hombre le recorría el cuerpo entero con esas largas y frías manos que hacían que cada centímetro de su piel se erizase. A medida de que esas manos danzaban alegremente por su piel, tocando algunas zonas muy sensibles, el corazón del rubio latía cada vez más y más fuerte, casi parecía como si se fuese a salir de su pecho, más aún cuando aquellas traviesas manos se detuvieron en su género.

"Uhmm qué es esto? Ya estás duro?"

El hombre se situó al costado del joven, empezando a masturbar con su mano en un vaivén suave pero constante, lo único que oía era los gemidos y jadeos junto a unos 'No' casi insonoros que salían de la boca de su presa.

"Little slut" decía mientras reía entre dientes y continuaba estimulando el miembro del rubio, quien al escuchar como lo llamó, alzó su voz gritando que lo dejara de tocar, que se detuviera, pero eso solo hizo que el ruso lo estimulara más, sobando su pulgar contra la punta de su erección provocando que Alfred soltara más gemidos de placer y arqueara su espalda.

"You're not cumming yet" Iván se levantó y volvió en seguida trayendo consigo una especie de tubo de plástico muy delgado "Apuesto a que tu nunca has sido provocado por aquí abajo hm?" decía mientras que con un dedo abría un poco la entrada de la erección del rubio, para luego introducir aquel pequeño tuvo a través de él, desatando un grito de dolor de Alfred acompañado de lágrimas que escapaban por la esquina de sus ojos.

Luego Iván se arrodilló e inclinó hacia el miembro del joven "Ya estás llorando?" para comenzar a lamer la punta de su miembro junto al pequeño tubo que salía de él. El rubio cerró un ojo y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ante el roce de su lengua. "Ahora seré realmente bueno contigo" le susurraba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras continuaba lamiendo el pequeño agujero.

"Eres muy lindo. Cuando veo a un chico tan descarado y débil como tú, no puedo dejar de querer torturarlo." El ruso ahora estaba tapando cada agujero presente en el cuerpo de Alfred. Ahora el rubio tenía en la boca un tubo de cuero negro atado detrás de su cabeza, impidiéndole hablar y en su entrada inferior un dildo que estaba vibrando, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera una y otra vez ante el más mínimo movimiento. Él estaba cubierto por sudor, su calor corporal se había elevado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y rosadas, le daba un aspecto más infantil y como ahora no llevaba gafas sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas en la noche, lágrimas caían de aquellos hermosos orbes, los cuales Iván observaba sin cesar.

Era tan apetecible a su vista, que decidió provocarlo más y cogió el vibrador por su base y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo del interior de su presa. Alfred tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, una mezcla de placer y dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, luego escuchó un sonido muy familiar para él. Era el flash de su propia cámara que Iván sostenía con la otra mano.

"Esta cámara es importante para ti verdad? Nunca sales sin ella" él seguía tomando fotos. Maldición, si ese bastardo rompe mi cámara- pensaba el rubio.

En una pequeña mesa estaban los rollos de la cámara "Esta es la gran primicia que querías no es así? Quizás le daré esta cámara a los publicistas con los que trabajas…o quieres que te devuelva las películas?" le preguntó mientras se acercaba esta vez para retirar el ahora tubo empapado en saliva que tenía en la boca.

"Devuélvemelo…no tiene nada que ver contigo de todas formas."

El ruso sonrió maléficamente mientras cogía una de los rollos de películas de la mesa "Eso es verdad…vale, entonces te los devolveré" acto seguido retiró de golpe el vibrador solo para cambiarlo por el pequeño rollo de película e introducirlo nuevamente en su entrada.

"Q-Que..estás ngha…haciendo? Detente" pero él hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas, enterrando por completo el pequeño objeto.

"Te lo tragaste entero. Qué tal uno más?"

"Eres tan cruel…cómo puedes hacerme esto?" sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas, así que solo cerró sus ojos. Iván dejó de hacer aquello y se acercó a su rostro, lo cogió por la barbilla y observó su expresión "Hmph eres tan adorable. Divirtámonos un poco ahora, Da?"

Con su mano atrajo el rostro del rubio y se fusionó con sus labios, logrando que Alfred abriera sus ojos en sorpresa por un momento, luego el ruso rompió el beso y quitó el pequeño tubo que tenía en su erección y el rollo de película de su trasero. Llevó el delicado cuerpo de su víctima hacia su regazo dejándolo reposar sentado allí, mientras que sacaba su ya erecto miembro en su entrada trasera, metiéndolo y sacándolo ondeantemente para luego de un golpe penetrarlo hasta la base.

"Ngha—No, duele! Quítalo…nghaa."

Iván con su mano libre le introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en su boca para callarlo "Hecha un ojo. Justo hasta la base" le susurró en su oído, luego lo tumbó en cuatro y comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza y más ganas. El rubio se sacudía de dolor y placer –ahora más lo segundo que lo primero- "Iván aghhn" gritaba, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y eso hizo feliz al ruso.

"Alfred, no olvides esto. El dolor que yo te causo…y el placer!" su sonrisa era grande y satisfactoria. Continuó penetrando una y otra vez al joven, escuchando los sonidos guturales que le sacaba.

Alfred era consciente que estaba a punto de venirse y no quería, no quería, no era posible que semejante situación le estuviera causando tanto placer. Pero era inevitable, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, así que terminó viniéndose mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de placer.

(~)

"Si ese maldito Braginsky está involucrado, tendremos que mudarnos de sitio. Aunque fue un buen movimiento el usar al chaval"

"Quién te crees que es el que os deja hacer vuestros negocios en primer lugar?"

De repente ambos hombres escucharon el sonido de algo cayendo en el suelo, voltearon y allí estaba alguien con una gorra en la cabeza ocultando su rostro. El asiático le quitó la gorra para ver quién era.

"Hey! Eso es mío, devuélvemelo."

"Jones! Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"De qué hablas? Eso sería lo que yo tendría que preguntarte Yama-san" uno de los hombres en ese lugar era el jefe del rubio, justamente la persona quién lo llamó para avisarle lo del muelle.

"Uh..bueno, como te perdiste por tres días, estaba preocupado por ti…" Alfred le dio una mirada y una seña de que todo estaba bien "Jones, fuiste secuestrado por Braginsky verdad?" el rubio miró hacia el suelo, puesto que había estado escuchando la conversación entre su jefe y aquel extraño señor que aparentemente tenía que ver también con el contrabando de drogas; así que levantando la mirada y brindándole una sonrisa replicó "No se lo diré a nadie ok?"

Pero su jefe llevó su mano dentro de su chaqueta y extrajo una pistola, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Alfred, quien lo miraba con ojos de incredulidad "Jones, este no es un juego de niños yo—"

"Yama-san.." de repente se oyó un fuerte disparo. Alfred estaba tirado en el suelo sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, abrió los ojos y vio a Iván quien había disparado contra su jefe. Su rostro parecía confundido, su jefe, la persona a quien veía como un padre, quien le daba consejos, alguien muy cercano a un amigo en su trabajo, simplemente lo había usado y él confiaba ciegamente en Yama-san, dándose cuenta de aquello, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y los lentes de sus gafas se empañaron.

Iván simplemente se paró a su costado y frotó su cabeza suavemente, como si de un cachorro se tratara "No sé si realmente él hubiera sido capaz de tirar del gatillo. Bueno, pero puedo ver que era duro contigo"

El rubio le quitó la mano de la cabeza y lo miró con rabia "De qué demonios hablas? Tú también usas a las personas. Y yo no llamaría exactamente un gesto pacífico disparar a nadie" el ruso simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y rió entre dientes.

"Ivan! Nunca perdonaré a un bastardo como tú. Y cuando te pille serás comida para los perros."

El ruso que se estaba marchando, volteó y penetró la mirada del rubio mientras le guiñanaba un ojo "Estaré ansioso de que eso pase. Quizás no me importaría volver a ser visto por el lente de tu cámara"

* * *

**Notas: Ok lo confirmo me explayé demasiadamente horrible :S creo que para el próximo haré un resumen xD espero os haya gustado.**

**Si te gustó compártelo, coméntalo y critícalo constructivamente**

**Os amo :D**


End file.
